


The Applegate Affair

by ksturf



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksturf/pseuds/ksturf
Summary: After an accident during a mission, Illya has his hands full after Napoleon reverts to an old undercover alias





	The Applegate Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Edward Applegate was Napoleon's alias in The Green Opal Affair.

Napoleon and Illya ran down the corridor of another THRUSH secret HQ. Napoleon yelled to his partner (in every sense of the word), "Illya! Keep up!"

"I am going as fast as I can go! Maybe you should slow-"

At that moment, Illya heard a big bang in front of him; he panicked and picked up his pace, he found Napoleon on the floor, it appeared that a pole had stopped him dead in his tracks.

"NAPOLEON!" Illya cried as he held Napoleon in his arms. "I'll call U.N.C.L.E. medical!"

~

Napoleon was in a coma for a week, Illya came by every day to check up on him and held his hand in hopes he came to soon enough. The doctor came in and showed him Napoleon's brain scans. "There doesn't seem to be any physical damage, but there could still be some trauma when he wakes up."

Even though the doctor gave him that small warning the "when he wakes up" part gave Illya such relief. "Thank you, doc. I hope he wakes up soon."

~

Illya was at his and Napoleon's shared office working on the paperwork that injured Napoleon, when Napoleon himself entered the office! Illya jumped out of his seat and ran to his partner.

"You're awake! How are you? Why didn't you call me to come pick you up?"

Napoleon tilted his head in confusion. "Who are you?"

Illya frowned. "You don't know who I am?"

"I'm afraid not, but you seem very lovely; I shall introduce myself."

Illya now gave Napoleon a puzzled looked. "Introduce..?"

"My name is Applegate, Edward. Edward Applegate at your service."

Edward did a small bow, and Illya now looked at him more carefully, noticing Napoleon "Edward," was wearing a bowtie, thick framed glasses, his hair was part straight in the middle, and he wore a plaid sweater. Napoleon had suffered some sort of amnesia and had taken on old undercover identity he once used. Illya knew it was probably safe to go on with Napoleon's new identity so he wouldn't go through another shock, and suffer more trauma.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Illya Kuryakin."

Edward extended a hand and shook Illya's. Illya mused, he couldn't remember the last time he and Napoleon shook hands. "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful man, if I may be so forward."

Illya slightly blushed, also noticing Edward was blushing himself. "Of course Mr. Applegate."

"Please! Edward! I hope I may called you Illya, it's so wonderful to say."

Illya wondered if Napoleon really thought this way about his name, but nodded."Of course, Edward."

Edward looked like a chill went through him and grinned. 

~

As Edward settled down at his desk and read the newspaper, he let out a bit of squeak but then composed himself and put down the paper to walk over to Illya's desk.

“Dear Illya, Would you like to accompany me on the opening of the new library this evening?”

Edward bowed again, Illya didn't know what to say, he thought, "A DATE WITH NAPOLEON AT A LIBRARY? When he gets his memory back, he's going to get a good laugh out of this."

He finally gave Edward an answer: "Da, I guess we shall go after work?"

“Excellent! I shall make our reservations.”

"Reservations?"

"Well, yes, you have to reserve a spot, according to the paper, anyway. I hope I'm not too late."

Illya held back a laugh, and nodded. Edward called. And turns out he was the first one to reserve a booking!

"Shocking!" Illya sarcastically said.

Edward, not picking up on Illya's tone, nodded excitedly, "I know! I can't wait for our outing this evening!"

~

Illya and Edward had the library mostly to themselves; the other guests this evening were mostly students who kept to themselves. Edward opened up his arms and twirled around the library lobby.

“Imagine, Illya! All these books never been opened, and now we get to be the first to check them out! Isn’t that exciting?”

Illya already looking through an encyclopedia for amnesia, nodded, “Da. It is.”

He looked up to see Edward so excited to be here with him, he blushed and now looked for a book that would help him figure out if it was okay to have relations with someone who he is with even though they have amnesia...

Edward now looked over Illya's shoulder. "Wow Illya! Are you studying to become a brain surgeon? You have a lot of books about the brain."

“Something like that!”

Illya sat down at a table near the window and started a bit of research; Edward quickly joined him and pushed his chair right up to Illya, snuggling up to the Russian.

“This is very cozy, Illya.”

Illya sighed and continued reading. Edward stroked Illya's arm. "You know, Illya, I like you very much. You have been so kind to me."

Illya again nodded, trying to hold back his feelings towards him; he knew deep down he couldn't take advantage of Napoleon in this state of mind. Edward, now sensing Illya's coldness, sighed. Illya couldn't stand hearing him let out a sad sound, and looked at him, “What’s wrong Edward?”

“Well, I’ve been reading up on how to get a mate all night and nothing seems to work.”

“Oh, well may I ask who you are trying to impress?”

“If you have to ask, I’m doing a terrible job.”

Illya frowned, “I’m so sorry, Edward.”

“Alas, I should have known you probably already have someone special.”

Illya chuckled a bit, “Well... it’s complicated ...”

 

“You didn’t have to humour me in accepting my proposal.”

“Oh no Edward, I really didn’t! I really did wanted to come here with you!”

Edward’s eyes twinkled a bit, “Really?!”

“Da! I think you’re the bee's knees!” Illya snickered at his choice of words, but it seemed Edward was into these kind of sayings.

“The bee's knees?! Oh, Illya! No wonder I’m so smitten over you!”

Illya gave Edward a huge smile; this was enough to set Edward off. He leaned over trying to kiss Illya, but Illya leaned further back and they both fell on the floor, sending Edward's glasses flying.

Edward's face dropped, “I can’t see anything!”

Illya scoffed and whispered, “...seriously those are not even prescription.”

“What was that Illya, dear?"

“I mean I’ll look for them.”

"Thank you!"

The two of them went on their hands and knees and looked for the glasses.

"I’m so blind!” Edward sniffled. 

Illya sighed, “Just wait here and I’ll look over there and see if I can find them.”

“Thank you! I have a reward for you if you do!" Edward blew a kiss in Illya's direction.

Illya held back a chuckle and nodded; he continued to look for the glasses elsewhere.

~  
Edward, having looked endlessly in his area, now wanted to look for Illya more than his glasses. “Illya, darling! Where are you?” 

He then walked over to the staircase and stumbled over and fell over a few steps.

Illya heard the sound and rushed over to Edward to check up on him.

“Edward? Are you alright?”

“Edward” looks up at Illya questioningly. “...Illya have you lost your mind? My name is Napoleon...!”

“Napoleon! You’re back!”

“Wh-!”

Before Napoleon could question him, Illya deeply kissed Napoleon, and Napoleon returned the kiss back. Illya helped Napoleon off the staircase and back to their table. Napoleon, slowly tried to regain back consciousness, looked down at himself. “What in the world am I wearing?”

Illya held up Edward's missing glasses, “Also, I found your glasses.”

“Illya, I don’t wear glasses! What is going on?!”

“Well, after our mission last week went pretty sour, you ran into a pole as we were escaping THRUSH, and you slipped into an old undercover character you did once named Edward Applegate...”

“Oh... no wonder he had no taste.”

“Well, you did ask me out.”

“Okay, some taste.”

“...on a date to a library.”

“What a nerd!"

Illya gave Napoleon a small nudge. "It was in your mind, so you are the nerd, Napoleon Solo."

Before Napoleon could give Illya another response, Illya again kissed him in the secluded part of the library. "I've wanted to do that all evening."

"I think we should continue this date somewhere else."

"I'm actually enjoying this date, especially now that you are here."

Napoleon looked around and saw no one else in the library. "I guess we can stay here for a little while..."

The two found another book to read together and snuggled up close on a small couch located far away from the entrance.

THE END <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Rose_of_Pollux for the grammar/small edits! COMMAS AND SEMICOLONS ARE FUN!!!!!!!!!


End file.
